Clan:Kingdom Of Ryosho
''' '''United Kingdoms of Ryosho Main World(s) : 100 120 United Kingdoms of Ryosho' '''is a Player-Owned Kingdom(POK) founded and established in 2009, by General Vanitas as ''Ryosho, but quickly ceased in 2010. In 2011, it was re-established by Bien Chris and Factor1 as "Kingdom of Ryosho" . By Fall of 2011, it became a self-govern kingdom, controlled by the High Council and the Holy Family. In the Summer of 2012, it was re-established again as an official constitution of Constitutional Monarchy as "United Kingdoms of Ryosho," but still kept traditions and customs already established. By the mid-2014, the crown was passed down by Bien Chris to Factor1, establishing a new era as a result to unknown political conflict. Districts: #'Miscellenia' - (2009-present) is the capital district of Ryosho and it is where p2p members gather for debates or other subjects that involve the clan. In addition, this is where it all began from the Initiate Army all the way through its current condition. It was also the commenced of Zhu Jhin language, and the Tagalog language. ##'Le Vanitas '- (2009-present) is the western city of Miscellenia and the capital of U.K. This city is also the education capital, where Ryosho University and Vanitas Preparatory School is located, the highest ranked college and school of Ryosho. ##Etceria - (2009-present) is the eastern city of Miscellenia. This city teacher Tagalog only. Etceria High School used to be used for education, now it has been rebuild into Miscellenia University, which is also combined with Miscellenia High School. #'Naesala' - (2010-present) is a peninsula district that is rarely visited. ##Jatiszo - (2010-present) is the western town. It is the capital province of professional fishermen. Jatiszo School of Darkness is also located here. University of Factor1 is located here. ##Neitznot - (2010-present) is the eastern town and nothing is really much done here. Neitznot School of Bravery is located here. Naesala University of Unity is located northern part of Neitznot. #'Croineu' - (2011-present) is the French fishing district of Ryosho and the farthest district to go to of all the districts. This started the French customs and traditions. There is also a variety of hunting places not to far south of this place. Furthermore, this place was how the main animal, Hawk, began. ##Piscatoris - (2011-present) a sealed city where Monkfishes can only be found. Croineu University of Cooking Arts is located here. #'Districte d'Hiver '- (2009-present) is a northern district where you may find the Relleka Mountain where it is snowing. Other than that, this place is quite decent. ##Relleka - (2009-present) is the capital travelling and fishing province that permits citizens travel to the main capital district. North Ryosho Academy is located here. ##Hiver City - (2010-present) is the capital of this district and the capital province for hunters in-training. Hiver University is south of this city. #'District of Huu '- (2009-present) is the main district for all members due to f2p members. ##'Rimmington' - (2011-present) is the secondary capital city of Rios (Ryosho citizens) and the capital of this district. This is where the events, celebrations, and gatherings mostly held. Rimmington High School, the most populated school, is located here. Huu University is located here. ##Port Sarim - (2009-present) although not owned, this is Ryosho's primary travel province. It is used to travel to most unreached places by foot. ##La Guilde des Hommes Crafte (Crafting Guild) - (2011-present) is a French-based town. Huu Academy of Integrity is located here. #'Sympathique District '- (2008 ; 2009-present) ##Village of Integrity - (2012-present) is a village populated by goblins. They are the allies of Rios. Goblin Village School is located here. ##Monastery - (2009-present) is located between the Village of Barbarians and City of Black Knights. Although not owned, it is where most f2p weddings are held, as well as prayers and the secondary coronation place. Ryosho School of Equality is located in the church ##Village of Bravery - (2011-present) is a vilage populated by barbarians. They are the allies of Rios. Goblins and Giants University is located here. ##'Village of Darkness' - (2008-present) is a historic city located west of Lumbridge and it is where the Tower of Wizards is located. Also, this village used to be a big humanity village; however, turned into darkness by the great evil sinisters around the area. The village was used for gatherings in the old days when it all started with five regular citizens. To this day, it is still part of the kingdom, but only as a fishing spot for un-trained fishermen;otherwise, it's nothing but history. South Ryosho Academy is located here, as well as Bien Chris Academy of Perserverance. Bien Chris University of Arts has been relocated here. #'Middlewestern District' - (2009-2010) was a district of Ryosho. ##Khazard - (2009-2010) is another port of the kingdom; however, the looks were non-Ryosho like that it had to be abonded. Vanitas Training Academy used to be here. ##Village of Gnomes - (2010) is a village of gnomes, where Rios help them deflect their enemies; however, a betrayal by the Gnome King decided the separation by Vanitas. ##Yanille - (2010) is a small city where the Guild of Wizardry resides. This city used to be where the Bien Chris University of Arts was located, but it had to be relocated near other districts;therefore, the abondonment of the city. #'District ng mga Giants '- (2011-present) is the southern most secret district of Ryosho. It is not visited at all by any common people, nor not as much as anyone else; however it is still owned by Ryosho. Giants School is located here. #'Crenindoa District' - (2010-2011) was a district of Ryosho located north of Musa Point, and it is ruled by the dragon, Elvarg. By the slaying of Elvarg, the Initiate Army decided to reside here for a while and made it a part of Ryosho. By 2011, it had nothing of used. Titles: #'Lord' - is the main figure of Ryosho and also chosen by the previous lord by personality, accomplishments, and citizenship. He or She is also the main commander of the whole Kingdom and decides what will happen, by the approvance of the Council. #'Prince/Princess '- are chosen by the lord, but approved by the Priest or Priestess, to represent with he or she. #'Priest/Priestess '- are people who serve the lord and chosen by the council alone as they are the main representatives of the kingdom. Also, they have the full responsibilty for the Chapel and Church ceremonies. #'High Council '- are dukes of high order;moreover, they control the biggest districts of Ryosho. They can approve or deny any request of the lord. In addition, they are also in control of the executioning(banishment) process with the lord's approval and the priests' ot priestess' approval. #'Low Council '- are dukes of lower order;moreover, they control the smaller districts of Ryosho. They can approve or deny any request of the lord. #'General' - is the lowest, but highest ranked officer of the army. They can control up to 10 commanders, with the exception of the Central Royal Army Commander. ##'Holy Guard '- is the highest and most honoured officer in the army. They are the protectors of the holy family and the Council. ##'Royal Knight '- is the second highest and most seen in battle officer of the army. They are the protectors of the citizens. #'Citizen' - are the hoi polloi of Ryosho. ---- The Kingdom of Ryosho clan was founded by Factor1 and Bien Chris in 2011. Our clan believes in equality and perserverance. We work together as a whole to bring out the best of us. We are currently recruiting, so if you could ask one of the Holy Family or the Administrations, we await for your arrival. Holy Family: + Lord/Sovereign: #Vanitas (2009-2010) #Zaff Lv3 (Unofficial Self-Government) #Bien Chris (2011-2014) #Factor1 (2014-present) +Lady: #Reyna (2009-2010) #Antoinette (Unofficial Self-Government) #Jeanne (2011-2012) +Prince: #Pagpupunyagi (2009) #Bien Chris (2009-2010) #Mparise23 (2011-present) ##Middlewestern District #Vanitas II (2012-present) +Princess: #Antoinette (2009-2010) #Jeanne (Unofficial Self-Government) #Electroliabe (2011-present) Duke(s): +High Council: #Zaff Lv3: (2011-present) ##Miscellenia ##Croineu #Beaverous (2012-present) ##District of Huu +Low Council: #TruColorsPB: (2011-present) ##Naesala ##District d'Hiver #Factor1: (2011-present) ##District ng mga Giants ##Crenindoa District +High Priest: #Vanitas (2010) +High Priestess: #Reyna (2010) Warriors: +Holy Guards: #Reyna (2009-2010) - General #Jeanne (2009-2010 ; 2011-2012) - Captain ; General #Electroliabe (2011-present) - Captain +Royal Knights: #Bien Chris (2009-2010) - General #Pagpupunyagi (2009-2010) - Captain #Vanitas II (2012-present) - Captain +Central Royal Army Commander: #Pagpupunyagi (2009-2010) #Hellraizor19 (2011-present) Citizen of the Month: (Temporarily Closed) 1) Reward: 100,000 2) Requirements: Varies. Allies: #Initiate Army (2009-2010) #Viogression (2011-2014) #Darksinlords (2011-2014) Citizen of the Year: 1) 2009 - (No data) 2) 2010 - (No data) 3) 2011 - Factor1 4) 2012 - (Temporarily Closed) ---- Clan Chat Promotions: '''As of 2012, we have decided to require no troop recruitment as a requirement due to the amout of population around the area. +Recruit: #None +Corporal: #No level requirements #4 Quests requirements +Sergeant: #Combat: 20 #Demon Slayer quest completed +Lieutenant: #Combat: 35 #Vampire Slayer #Demon Slayer +Captain: #Combat: 50 #Dragon Slayer #Vampire Slayer #Demon Slayer +General: #Combat: 70 #Dragon/Vampire/Demon Slayer + Rated Clan Wars Leader: #Captain #Slayer Quests #Runite Armour following titles are picked by the Emperor, the Council, or the Priest + Lord/Sovereign - is the emperor of U.K. and is picked by the current Emperor and the Council. #Combat: 90 #ALL non-member quests #ALL skills 30+ #6 Skills: 60+ #Saradomin Armour #No profanity history + Prince/Princess - is the figure that represents with the Aroko. Also known as, Prince and Princess. They are chosen by the new Aroko and approved by the Priests and the Council. #Respectful + High/Low Council - are the people in-charge of several things and are picked by the Priest. #Respectful #Trustworthy #All non-member slayer quests #Served as Holy Guard Captain/General + High Priest/Priestess - is the most honoured and trusted figure of the kingdom. They are usually the previous Lord. They handle what happens in the church and are also the crowner in the coronation of a new Aroko. #Magic: 60+ #Prayer: 45+ #Served as Emperor + Holy Guard General: #Combat: 85+ #Saradomin Armour #Served as a Holy Guard Captain #All non-member slayer quests ++ Holy Guard Captain: #Combat: 56+ #Runite Armour #2/3 of non-member slayer quests + Royal Knights General: #Combat: 70+ #Runite Armour #Served as a Royal Knights Captain ++ Royal Knights Captain: #Combat: 44+ #Demon/Dragon Slayer + Central Army Commander: is the controller of all the soldiers, excluding Royal and Holy soldiers. #No combat required #10 non-member quests #Served as a General '''Clan Chat Rules: 1) No bullying 2) No comments concluding orientations period 3) Respect everyone 4) SPAMMING = KICK 5) Play by Jagex's rules Category:Clans Category:needs pictures Category:Player owned city